Microwave ovens have been produced in which a radiator provides a multi-mode pattern in the oven and such patterns have been stirred by reflective mode stirrers. However, heating patterns in such ovens have generally been non-uniform so that food bodies placed in the oven have to be periodically rotated or moved in the oven to produce uniform heating thereof.
In addition while separate radiator patterns from different radiating apertures supplied from a rotating plenum have been used, such radiating systems are relatively expensive.